The Corruption of Stardos
by Epic Laughter
Summary: WARNING! CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE INGAME STORYBOOK!This is a collaborative fanfiction based on a certain part of the storybook in the game. Plese read the author's comments, or you will not understand anything. XD Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We, Lizzie and Tori, do NOT own Viva Piñata OR the Storybook. RARE does (and we love them for inventing them both). We chose to elaborate on the storybook and add some things here and there. NONE OF THIS IS OFFICIAL; IT IS SIMPLY OUR TAKE ON THINGS. If you do not like our rendition of the Storybook, please do not flame us about it.

Author's Comments:

Tori: Thanks for clicking on this fan fiction! You will NOT be disappointed! D

Ooh, guess I better explain Magnar Macaraccoon and Sidos' lisp before you get started reading this.

Magnar:

Magnar was an invention of mine one day…he was born small and lives by eating the life candy of other piñatas (like some kind of piñata vampire). If he does not have life candy, he is weakened and can die. He belongs to Stardos, who secretly breaks open wild piñatas to feed to Magnar.

Sidos' Lisp:

Sidos was "accidentally" hit with a shovel when he was four (which explains his current fear of shovels). His front teeth were knocked out, and he developed a lisp which lasted until even after his front teeth grew back. He obviously outgrew it, though. points to game

Okay, I think that's all I have to say here. Kick back and enjoy this labor of love.

Lizzie: Yeah…what Tori said. XD

Oh, it was morning already.

Stardos sighed heavily and stood up with stiff joints. He mentally scolded himself for falling asleep in the garden again.

(Hey, watch it!) Magnar said as he fell from Stardos' lap.

"Oops, sorry Magnar." Stardos said gently and picked up the raccoon piñata who crawled up to his shoulder.

(You shouldn't fall asleep out here!) Magnar scolded as Stardos took check of the garden. (You could catch cold and then what'll happen to the garden?)

"The high and mighty Sidos will take care of it." Stardos said as he rolled his eyes.

Stardos despised his younger brother more than anyone else. Stardos had been his father's pride and joy, taking care of the garden since he was very little. Jardiniero was so proud of him, but now that the PERFECT Sidos came along he disregarded his older son and doted upon the youngest.

But currently because Jardiniero was gone, Stardos was in charge, but he felt like that was only because of his age.

Stardos did his rounds and everything seemed to be in order. Some plants needed watering, but nothing major. It's not like any piñata were sick or anything.

Morning was well under way when the rest of the family came out. Little Sidos toddled out and went straight to the Shellybeans after a greeting to Stardos, and Leafos followed, yawning and carrying the Journal.

The three siblings were silent for a long time. After Stardos finished tending to the plants, he picked up his shovel and stared at some wild piñatas outside of the garden's boundaries, silently praying that one would come in for a visit so he could whack it and use the poor thing's candy to sustain Magnar, who was lying on the ground by Stardos' feet.

Sidos was trying desperately to teach his Shellybeans a new back flipping trick, but they couldn't seem to get his instructions correctly. After countless failed attempts, Sidos sighed in exasperation, threw up his hands in defeat, and sat down in the grass, letting his Shellybeans climb on him.

Leafos was walking around the garden, sketching every little thing that she saw before her into the Journal. She began to follow a skittish Doenut around, trying to get her picture to turn out accurately.

A wild Jameleon made its way over the garden's borders. Stardos cast a glance over his shoulder to make sure his siblings weren't looking at him. Luckily for him, Sidos was caught up in talking to his Shellybeans and Leafos was yelling at a Doenut to stay still. He turned to the Jameleon and brought the shovel upon it, strewing its candy all over the ground. Smiling, Stardos tossed its life sweet to Magnar, who ate it gleefully.

"Stardos?" Leafos asked from close by, making Stardos jump.

"Huh?" He asked a little shakily. Magnar hopped up onto his shoulder and yawned loudly.

"Why are Doenuts so dang jumpy?" She demanded, now on her second lap around the garden.

Stardos sighed in relief. She hadn't seen him.

"Well that's they way they are! Don't bother it too much, we don't want it moving out on us." Stardos crossed his arms and surveyed the garden.

Author's Comments:

Tori: Okay, that was Chapter 1! big stupid grin I wrote the part from "The three siblings were silent for a long time" to "Smiling; Stardos tossed its life sweet to Magnar, who ate it gleefully." Lizzie wrote everything else. Oh, and I know you thought "How the heck can a SHELLYBEAN backflip? They have no legs!" Well…um…Sidos' can. Sidos is just that amazing.

Lizzie: ….wow, Tori explains everything, huh? Uh, yeah.

Oh, and Stardos kills one of my least favorite piñata. I have nothing against them really, but I sometimes wish they came with a mute button. D:


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Comments: (beginning)

Tori: I absolutely love this chapter for some reason. I hope you do, too. Lizzie wrote the majority of this one.

Lizzie: Hey, you're right! I DID write most of it! –grumblegrumble-

…XD

And so yet another uneventful day passed. The only notable thing that happened was when Sidos had choked on his sandwich.

Stardos felt more than a little disappointed when the sun began to set, tinting everything into reds and golds. He saw his younger siblings out of the garden and began to do his final rounds in the twilight.

He was always slightly wary when the sun set because that's when all the bigger predator piñata came out to feed, but luckily Magnar was good at sensing when something was around.

This was one such instance.

Magnar suddenly perked up when Stardos was rounding a blackberry bush.

(Someone's over there.) He said stiffly, his nose twitching and ears perked up.

Stardos nodded and curiously peered over at the hazelnut tree on the edge of the garden. Indeed someone was behind it but wasn't really that hidden.

"Psst!" The figure hissed and beckoned over to the tree.

Stardos cleared his throat and placed his hands on his hips. "You came come out. It's not like there's anyone else out here."

The person grumbled and stepped out from behind the tree.

Stardos made a noise of contempt. Here was a figure straight from his memories, the helper Lester.

Time had not aged him very well. He looked shiftier than ever and had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Hello Lester." Stardos said in as flat a voice he could manage.

"So you're finally in charge, huh kid?" Lester asked, making a big deal about looking around the garden.

Stardos continued to watch Lester closely. "…What are you doing here?" He demanded after a minute or so.

"Well I came to offer some help. I'm…as you could say, "turning over a new leaf"."

Stardos looked a little doubtful, so Lester began to elaborate.

"Well you remember that I was working on candy all the time when I worked here, right?" Lester asked, making stirring motions with his hands.

Stardos nodded. "That's what got you fired in the first place."

"Well I finally figured it out!" Lester said, waving his arms happily. "I've made this candy that can attract ANY piñata. I guarantee it." He said firmly, crossing his arms and nodding.

Stardos thought for a moment. What if, when his dad came back, it was to a garden filled with exotic piñata? He would be thrilled and pay more attention to him. After all, Sidos won't have had anything to do with it!

"…What's in it for you?" Stardos asked, a little suspicious.

"It's to repent for messing things up!" Lester said, nodding his head. "I've helped your dad with the map, now it's your turn! Come and try it for yourself, you'll love it, I swear!"

Stardos had to think for only a moment more. "Sure! I'll do it."

"Alright then!" Lester started to walk off. "I'll meet you here in an hour's time. I have to get things ready for you." And he was gone into the suspiciously quiet jungle.

Stardos watched him go, smiling at the thought of his father finally appreciating him after ignoring him for all this time. When he turned to walk towards the house, he saw Magnar.

(You're not actually going to go with him, are you?) Magnar asked, giving Stardos a funny look.

"Not alone," Stardos replied, his smile broader. He scooped Magnar up.

(…you're taking me with you, aren't you?)

Stardos responded with a quick nod.

(Fine, at least I can slit Pester's throat if he tries to kill you…)

Stardos rolled his eyes. "He won't kill me. He's seriously changed, Magnar. Didn't you hear what he said?"

(Yes, but-)

"Be quiet," Stardos cut Magnar off and began to walk towards the house. He stopped walking when Magnar asked:

(Are you going to tell anyone where you're going?)

"Of course. I'm not just going to disappear…" Stardos rolled his eyes.

"Dithappear?" lisped a little voice from behind them. Stardos turned around again and saw his younger brother Sidos. Sidos was looking up at Stardos with his purple eyes wide with curiosity. He was wearing his pajamas and his light blue hair was sleep-mussed. He had a Shellybean on his shoulder, as usual.

"Sidos? What are you doing out so late?" Stardos asked, hands on his hips.

"I had a nightmare that the garden was in thambleth, so I came out to make thure everything wath okay…" Sidos put his hands behind his back and looked a little sheepish. "Pardon my athking, but what are you doing out here?"

"Checking on the garden, too. I always come out here during the night. Dad left the garden in my hands, remember?" Stardos loved reminding his little brother that the garden was trusted to him, even though their father seemed to favor Sidos.

"Of courthe…" Sidos sighed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes a bit. "Anyway…what were you thaying a few minuteth ago about dithappearing?"

"I have to go meet Lester in the forest. He's giving me a candy that will help the garden attract more piñatas. Imagine how thrilled Dad would be if he came back and the garden was even better than it was before!" Stardos's eyes sparkled. He was dying to add "He'll finally figure out who's the more talented son!" but he kept his mouth shut.

"I don't trust Lethter, Thtardoth…onthe evil…alwayth evil…" Sidos looked fearful, averting his eyes away from his brother.

Stardos shook his head. "He turned over a new leaf, Sidos. He told Dad. He gave Dad a map to find the Dragonache, remember? I think he's trustworthy. And, no offense or anything, but you're nine. Am I supposed to trust your judgment?"

"Yeth, you are thuppothed to trutht my judgment. I may be nine yearth old, but Mum thayth I'm thmart for my age," Sidos said, hands on his hips and looking a bit proud of himself.

"Just drop it, Sidos. Go back to bed, and tell Leafos I'm leaving in a little while." Stardos pointed at the house.

Sidos looked concerned. "Fine…but-"

"No buts."

"You thound like Mum…" Sidos mumbled, putting his Shellybean on the ground and starting towards the house.

After he took a few steps, he turned to Stardos and said: "By the way, if anything happenth, I'm going to thay 'I told you tho.'" He scowled for a moment and then turned, but not before Stardos saw his scowl change into a look of concern.

Stardos rolled his eyes and watched his younger brother toddle into the house. A few moments later Leafos rushed out with a very concerned look. Her hands were soapy from doing the dishes.

"Sidos said something about you leaving. Is that true?" She demanded, shaking her hands dry. "It's not right for you to leave!"

"I'll be fine Leafos."

"Not YOU, the garden! It's too much for Sidos to handle! He's only nine."

"Thanks for worrying about me." Stardos grumbled under his breath. "I'll only be gone for a little while. You'll hardly miss me."

"But what if something happens to you?" Leafos asked. "We can't handle the garden alone."

"What's the most Lester can do to me?" He said with a laugh. "He's just a bumbling idiot. He's not really a threat or anything…plus I'm bringing Magnar with me." He added, briefly patting Magnar's head.

"You think that little guy'll protect you?" Leafos asked, a little doubtful. "…OK fine." She sighed. "Just don't be too long."

"I won't! I've got work to do…" He sighed and Leafos returned to the house and turned off all the lights.

"You ready to go, kid?" Lester asked, emerging from the jungle with a flashlight.

Stardos nodded. "Let's go."

"And who's this?" Lester asked, shining the flashlight on Magnar. He hissed and blinked furiously.

"This is Magnar. He's coming with me." There was a note of finality in Stardos' voice.

"Fine, you can bring the runt…" Lester sighed. "Come on, let's go. Watch your step…"

Lester entered the silent jungle. Stardos gave one last look at the garden and rushed to catch up to Lester.

Tori: If you've read the storybook, you obviously know what's going to happen. If you didn't…you shouldn't be reading this fan fiction because you won't understand a word of it and you'll get the game spoiled. Tsk, tsk.

I wrote from "Stardos watched him go, smiling at the thought of his father finally appreciating him after ignoring him for all this time." to "He scowled for a moment and then turned, but not before Stardos saw his scowl change into a look of concern." I know you don't care, but the part I wrote was a revision of an excerpt of a short fic that I wrote a while ago.

Lizzie: Ha, spoilers. I love 'em. D

I love writing for Lester for some reason. I picture him as…well…a "bumbling idiot". Obviously.


	3. Chapter 3

Tori: Chapter 3 is all me! Hey, that rhymed! I am SO going to be the next Dr. Seuss.

Lizzie: YAY, no writing for me! –takes a nap-

Sidos was in the kitchen with Leafos, who was finishing up the dishes. He was staring out the window with an extremely troubled look on his face. Leafos looked over at him and sighed, a bit annoyed.

"Sidos, it's past your bedtime," she stated, wiping her soapy hands on a towel. "Go to sleep or I'll hit you over the head with a pot."

Sidos shook his head. "I won't be able to thleep until I know everything'th fine."

Leafos narrowed her eyes at him. "Everything _is_ fine. Stardos said Lester is too much of a twit to do anything harmful to anyone."

Sidos turned around completely, looking very angry. "How do you know it'th _not_ all an act?!?! How do you that Lethter ithn't _lying_ about becoming a new perthon?!?!" Sidos shouted, leaning forward a bit with his hands on his hips.

"Sidos, you're overreacting. Go to bed," Leafos was completely unfazed by the way her brother felt, thinking in her head that he was too young to comprehend the situation correctly.

Sidos calmed down a bit, but the angry look on his face didn't change. "I don't care what you thay, I'm thtaying awake until Thtardoth getth back," He plonked himself down on the floor near the window.

Leafos rolled her eyes. "Have fun," she said, walking towards the kitchen door. "_I'm _going to sleep. Do whatever you want, but if you're tired tomorrow, don't come crying to me." With that, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving a very upset Sidos by himself.

Tori: Like I said, I wrote this whole thing:D If you don't like it, Leafos will hit you over the head with a pot.

…

Isn't Sidos cute? I want to hug him until he pops.

(I don't care what you think of me for saying this, I think that Sidos is still pretty cute now. D)

Lizzie: YAAAAAY Tori! I think that's one of my favorite parts of the whole fic, the whole Leafos threatening Sidos with the pot. Good job, Tori!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Comments:

Tori: Not much to say here. I didn't write any of this amazing stuff. ( I'll let Lizzie take the wheel.

Lizzie: I'm driving now?! YAY. Like Tori said, I wrote all this. MINE. It just shows how twisted my mind is. D

Lester and Stardos tromped through the jungle in silence. The moon was huge and full, edging everything in a silver glow, making Lester's flashlight mostly useless.

(Not much for small talk, is he?) Magnar whispered as Stardos avoided yet another tree root.

"He's always been like that." Stardos shrugged, throwing Magnar off balance.

"I'm sorry, it's not much farther." Lester called over his shoulder. "I don't want to keep you up late."

"Alright!" Stardos called back, almost tripping on a tree root.

(You getting tired?) Magnar asked.

"I'm fine." Stardos sighed. In reality the only thing that was keeping him going was the dream that Jardiniero would finally realize how good a gardener Stardos was.

Indeed it was only a little further. After about five minutes more the jungle thinned out into a clearing. The full moon illuminated a rocky outcropping surrounded by woods.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Lester announced, stretching a little. "Right this way, Stardos." He ushered.

Stardos gulped a little.

(Go on.) Magnar urged and Stardos followed Lester into the cleverly hidden door.

"Come on in, sit down!" Lester said as he strode into what looked like a living room. Stardos plopped himself down on an overstuffed chair and Magnar sat in his lap.

"Let me go fetch that candy for you." Lester said as he backed up into an open door and disappeared.

(You nervous?) Magnar asked, looked up at Stardos.

"Nooo…"

('Cause you're shaking.) Magnar said, rolling his eyes a little.

"I'm fine! Well…actually I'm kinda scared."

(I don't blame you.) Magnar said flatly. (But remember, I'm right behind you.)

Stardos nodded and Lester waltzed in and showed Stardos the candy.

"Here you go!" Lester said, tossing it to the boy.

Stardos caught it and inspected the red-and-black wrapped candy. It DID look kinda suspicious…

Stardos raised an eyebrow at Lester. "You think it'll work?" He asked doubtfully.

"I swear it!" Lester said with a hand over his heart. Unseen to Stardos, he had his fingers crossed behind his back.

Magnar gave it a doubtful sniff. (It smells kinda funny…I don't trust it one bit.)

Stardos sat looking at the candy in his hand. It DID look a bit dubious…

He still had time to back out, didn't he? The back door was left open a crack. He could make a run for it. He could make it back to the garden in one piece…

But then what? Sidos would ridicule him for not getting the candy. Sidos would continue to be the best son and Stardos would be doomed to life a life in his brother's shadow.

No, Stardos decided. He would take this chance. After all, it could be the only one he'd ever get.

"Alright." Stardos said, quickly unwrapping the sweet. "I'll try it, Lester."

"Good." Lester said from the other side of the room. Was that a cackle in his voice?

Stardos dismissed it as he tipped his mask up, made a wish, and popped the candy in his mouth.

His mind felt like it shattered in billions of tiny pieces. The candy was so sour it caused all the muscles in his body to spasm, jerking Magnar off his lap.

(Stardos, what's wrong?!) Magnar demanded, hopping a little.

Stardos was bent over double, squirming in pain.

"Buhahahaha…!" Lester's bellowing laugh reverberated around his lair. Magnar whirled around and growled as loud as he could.

(Damnit!!) Magnar lunged for Lester, but Lester sidestepped him and continued laughing at his revenge.

Stardos began quietly yelping in pain, the intensity of his cries growing louder. He looked like he was having a spasm in an earthquake.

(Dammit, what the hell did you do to him?!) Magnar demanded, paper-mache fur bristling.

"Oh, just a little thing called revenge." Lester loomed over the tiny Macaraccoon. "And there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

Stardos' yelps became shrieks of pain. His body was curled tightly in a ball on the floor and he was trembling.

(What the hell's happening to him?!)

"Oh, I haven't the slightest. This is just a test of my latest invention…Sour Candy!" Lester said happily watching Stardos in his anguish.

Magnar could do nothing but unhappily watch as Stardos' convulsions became smaller and smaller until he was left on the ground panting for breath.

Lester smirked at him, leaning forward just a little in anticipation.

Stardos' breathing became more ragged, but then it suddenly stopped. The lair was completely silent.

Without warning Stardos let loose an unearthly screech that made Magnar's fur stand on end.

Magnar slammed his eyes shut and cowered, trying to avoid the eerie scream. The shriek swiftly melted into hysterical laughter that didn't sound anything like Lester.

Magnar opened his eyes cautiously. A figure was floating a few inches off the ground with his head cocked back in bellowing laughter.

The person looked quite similar to Stardos, but…there was something wrong, Magnar decided. He just couldn't put his paw on it. The figure shut off the laughter and snapped his head back up; his eyes were burning with hatred.

"So is this what you wanted to happen, Lester?" Stardos asked as he glared at Lester. "You just wanted to corrupt me?!" He demanded.

"I u-u-uh…" Lester grasped for words that flitted out of his reach.

Stardos turned to look at Magnar. His mask was warped and he had a funny air around him.

A shiver ran down Magnar's spine and he backed up several paces. (S-S-Stardos? T-T-That you?) Magnar asked, shaking a little.

"Of course it's me." Stardos said flatly. "Who else would it be?"

(Well it just that, uh…you look…different.)

Stardos raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

Magnar gulped and nodded a few times.

A smirk crossed Stardos' mask and he directed his attention to Lester. "Did you expect this to happen?" He sneered.

"Uh, something like this." Lester said as he furiously scribbled in a notebook. "But this is just perfect! I can do so much with this stuff…" Lester said, holding up a piece of the candy.

Stardos suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the candy, shoving it into Lester's open mouth in one quick motion.

Lester gagged and held his throat as he fell onto the floor. A similar transformation happened to Lester as well.

Magnar backed up as far as he could and hit a wall. He cowered in a corner. What the hell was happening?

"Look what you did to me!" Lester demanded, pointing to himself.

"Look at YOU? Look at ME! I can never return to the garden! I'll never be able to be the favorite son…!" Stardos' voice cracked with emotion.

"…You said you wanted to be the favorite son…right?" Lester said, stroking his chin.

Stardos just glared up at him.

"Why don't you go and scare off that brat…?" Lester asked. "Whats-his-name."

Stardos thought for a moment.  
"You seem to have other…powers." Lester observed. "Why don't you go corrupt one of his stupid little piñata? I'm sure he'd hate that."

A corrupt grin crossed Stardos' mask, but suddenly faded. "…But what if someone recognizes me?"

"Just change your name." Lester shrugged. "You LOOK different enough."

"I'll be called…Dastardos. Yes…I like the sound of that!" Dastardos said with an air of arrogance and erupted in a fit of laughter.  
"How's about we work together, Dastardos?" Lester asked. "We can make sure no one else's garden is as nice as your was."

"…Was?" Dastardos suddenly looked up. "What the hell do you mean 'was'?"

"Well it's gone now." Lester said, a little nervously. "But think of it this way!" He said, holding a hand up in protest. "Your brother would have gotten the garden, right? So technically it was YOUR garden, and now it'll never be his."

Dastardos thought for a moment. "…You DO have a point, Lester. I like your twisted logic." He said with a little laugh. "Alright. I'll work with you." He held out his hand and Lester shook it. "It's not like I have anything better to do."

Lester nodded. "I'll get to work corrupting piñata so we'll have some help. Now go and see what you're capable of."

Dastardos nodded and suddenly looked around. "Magnar! Where are you?"

Magnar whimpered a little. Dastardos caught sight of him and a look of compassion came across his mask as he drifted over to the cowering piñata. He gently picked Magnar up.

"Why're you shaking Magnar?" Dastardos asked softly. "You don't have to be worried. I still love you."

(Really…?) Magnar asked, snuggling against Dastardos' chest.

"Really. Nothing in the world will change that."

"So about Magnar." Lester called. "You want to try corrupting him, too? You two could make quite a pair."

"No." Dastardos said firmly. "I'm never putting him through that."

Lester shrugged. "Do what you will. I won't stop you."

Dastardos chuckled as he left. "Alright."

Tori: Like I said earlier, I wrote absolutely nothing in there. Lizzie did an amazing job with the description... and the dialogue…and everything else… D

Lizzie: Shaddup, Tori. You and your constant praising…

…God, my comments are so boring.

So yeah, that was the longest chapter I think. Give yourself a pat on the back…'cause I'm too lazy to give you one. :


	5. Chapter 5

Tori: I did all of this chapter! I must say that this is the best thing I've ever written in my life. I hope you like it!

Lizzie: I really liked this part, too. Tori did an awesome job on it. :

At about noon the next day, Sidos still hadn't slept at all. He had dark smudges under his eyes and he looked about ready to pass out. He was sitting with his back against a tree in the garden, looking over at Leafos, who was searching the area around the garden while calling for Stardos.

"I knew thomething bad would happen…" Leafos heard Sidos' voice catch, like he was about to cry.

Leafos shook her head at him. "We don't know what happened yet, Sidos. He might just be running late. Try to calm down."

"He thould have lithened to me…" Sidos sighed. He lifted up his mask to wipe a tear off of his cheek.

"STARDOS!" Leafos called, standing at the edge of the jungle with her hands cupped at the sides of her mouth. "STARDOS, ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!?"

She didn't get an answer. Leafos sighed, looking incredibly concerned.

Suddenly, Leafos screamed, the sound piercing the air like a knife. Her shriek woke Sidos up.

Sidos sprang up from his sitting position, looking incredibly shocked. "What?!?! What ith it?!?!?!" His question was answered instantly.

A gang of Ruffians burst into the garden without warning, shoving Leafos aside. They began to attack and destroy whatever they could get their hands on… piñata homes, plants, and even the piñatas themselves! All of Jardiniero's hard work was getting destroyed right before the eyes of his children.

It wasn't long before Sidos was screaming too. His first act was to round up all of his Shellybeans, even going as far as shoving Ruffians aside to get to them, which, of course, meant getting shoved back.

Leafos, meanwhile, had run to the house, her blue eyes wide with terror. She paused for a moment, hand on the door, to frantically shout "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!?!?" to Sidos.

"THITH ITH IMPORTANT!" Sidos shouted back to her, after he yanked his seventh Shellybean right from the hands of a Ruffian. The Ruffian attempted to slug him in the face, but Sidos was too quick to be hit. He hastily ran over to the house, his Shellybeans on his shoulders and in his arms.

Leafos swung open the door and pushed Sidos inside, rushing in after him. They collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Sidos' Shellybeans were strewn everywhere on the ground after he fell.

Leafos tried her hardest to avert her eyes away from the window, but it was impossible not to look. The Ruffians weren't letting up, and Leafos didn't think they would until every last blade of grass in the garden was ripped apart.

Sidos, however, was covering his eyes, crying hysterically. His Shellybeans gathered around him, looking especially distressed.

"I KNEW THOMETHING HORRIBLE WOULD HAPPEN! I KNEW IT!" Sidos shrieked between his out of control sobs.

"Be quiet, Sidos!" Leafos was crying now, too. "You're making everything worse!"

Leafos continued to watch the devastation of her father's hard work unfold with a heavy heart. Sidos couldn't think of anything else to do but cry until he ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry…" Leafos said quietly, sounding extremely upset as the Ruffians finished off the garden. Her words sounded more like breaths. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and stop Stardos from leaving…"

Sidos tried to swallow to stop himself from crying, but it was no use. The tears kept coming. "I-I withh I could th-thay that I forgive you…"

Leafos felt her heart sink into her stomach when she heard her brother say that. She turned to him and gave him a sad look. Sidos had his mask off and on the ground next to him. His arms were folded across his chest, he was scowling, and his cheeks were tear-streaked. His violet eyes were still glistening and they had gone red around the edges. His Shellybeans were attempting to climb onto him and make him feel better, but he shook his head at them as if to say "It'th no uthe."

When Leafos turned back to the window, the Ruffians were gone. She gasped in horror when she saw that all that remained of the garden was a huge patch of dirt and piles upon piles of rubble. She burst out crying again.

Sidos finally looked up and he choked when he saw the remains of his family's pride and joy of a garden, but he fought back his tears and stood up.

"I'm going to thee if anything at all can be thaved." He was trying to sound strong, but his tone sounded forced.

"Don't! You don't know what will happen!" Leafos protested, wiping her tears.

"I feel like I have to get a clother look…" Sidos nodded at his Shellybeans. "Come on, you guyth…" He knelt down and let them climb up onto his shoulders and head. He stood up again and opened the door.

"Sidos, no." Leafos sounded serious now, though her voice was still blubbery from crying.

Sidos ignored her and walked out into the destroyed garden without a word.

Tori: I hope you didn't realize that I forgot to say that the Ruffians tore up the Journal-oops, now you know. Oh well. Pretend they did.

Leafos and Sidos have a strain on their relationship now. Something tells me that Sidos/Seedos and Leafos don't get along that well nowadays…

Lizzie: We all make mistakes, Tori. Up until recently I kept misspelling "Jardiniero". Darn you, final "i"!


	6. Chapter 6

Tori: This chapter has nothing to do with me. TAKE IT AWAY, LIZZIE.

Lizzie: I SHALL, TORI! –takes it far, far away-

The dream was over.

Sidos flung himself on the cracked earth and began crying again; there was absolutely nothing left of the garden.

The Shellybeans made encouraging noises but Sidos didn't hear them over his body-wracking sobs.

One of the Shellybeans perked up suddenly. (There's someone out there!)

Sidos dulled his sobs to a gentle whimper and listened hopefully. Was that Stardos coming back to save them?

Sidos listened intently with hopeful whimpers. Indeed someone was coming and they were singing a little. It DID sound like Stardos! He liked to sing when he thought he was alone so everything must be fine with him, Sidos thought hopefully. All his Shellybeans were listening intently as well.

But the figure that floated out of the jungle wasn't Stardos…or was it?! He certainly looked similar to Stardos, but something was wrong with him. For one, he was breaking the laws of gravity.

"Thardoth? Ith that you?" Sidos asked timidly. Dastardos turned to glare at him.

"I see you managed to completely destroy the garden while I was gone. Good job. No wonder dad likes you so much." Sarcasm hissed on the end of Dastardos' words. He sneered at Sidos as he crossed his arms.

"Thardoth…what happened?!" Sidos demanded, taking a few steps backward. "You look…different."

Dastardos laughed. "Stardos is dead. I'm Dastardos."

Sidos took another few steps backward from his twisted brother. "Thardoth, what are you talking about?! Have you gone mad?"

Dastardos chuckled and slowly began floating after his little brother. "I TOLD you, Stardos is dead. Never forget it." He swiped the Shellybean on top of Sidos' head and it squealed in fear.

"No!" Tears of protest rolled down Sidos' mask. "Don't hurt him?" He held his arms out pleadingly. "Give him back!"

Dastardos leered down at Sidos for a few seconds, but a malicious grin slowly crossed his warped mask.

"…NO!" Sidos cried. "Don't!"  
Dastardos whirled around and the Shellybean shrieked in pain.

Sidos and his Shellybeans all cried out involuntarily. Sidos began to cry harder.

When Dastardos whirled around the Shellybean looked as twisted as he was. Its green eyes flashed in anger as Dastardos dropped it on the broken earth.

"What…what did you do?!" Sidos demanded in a quivering voice.

Dastardos laughed as Sidos backed up from the Sour Shellybean who was intent to crawl back onto Sidos.

"No! Get away!" Sidos turned around and started to run, but he quickly came up to the swamp. The Shellybeans called encouragement from his arms. Sidos gave on last backward looked and took a leap of faith into the swamp.

Dastardos laughed again and continued following him, slowly but surely.

Sidos was in a panic as he dashed away from his corrupted brother and Shellybean. He was too scared to cry. He brushed twigs and branches away from in him as he ran forward. Dastardos gave an extra burst of speed and began gaining on his little brother, chanting a little.

Sidos gasped and ducked under a hefty branch and held it back for a moment more and right before Dastardos came to it, he let go and it battered Dastardos right in the mask. He dropped from the air and landed on the boggy earth and moaned as he clutched his left eye. Blood began dripping from under his mask. He looked up at Sidos with a look of utter horror, but it was quickly replaced with a look of absolute fury.

"God damn it Sidos!" Dastardos howled after Sidos as he scurried into the swamp as fast as he could and was lost to sight.

Tori: This chapter almost brought me to tears when I read it for the first time. I have a soft spot for little Sidos, and it breaks my heart to see him get traumatized. 

Which means Lizzie did a great job.

Lizzie: Hush, Tori. You're just over-emotional. XD

I have absolutely no problem traumatizing poor little Sidos. Yes indeedy I don't!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Comments:

Tori: I wrote this whole thing…and I feel like I could have done better. shrug Enjoy anyway.

Lizzie: …I like how Tori's comments get significantly shorter each post. XD

Leafos was still hiding in the house long after Sidos had left. She had to begun to worry; she figured he would have been back by now!

"Where is he?" Leafos was getting a little aggravated. She sighed. "He's probably trying to make me fret…guess I'll have to look for him…" She tried to look strong as she approached the door. Still, a cold, bony hand seemed to grip her heart as she turned the doorknob.

Leafos winced when she saw the ruined garden right in front of her without a window separating her from the destruction. She stepped onto the cracked earth and called for her brother.

She got an answer to her calls, but it wasn't from him. It was from a very loud, feminine voice.

"OH MY GOD, LEAFOS! YOU'RE FINALLY OUTSIDE!"

Leafos looked around for the source of the voice. She looked behind her and saw her sister Storkos sitting on the roof of the house, looking quite shocked. Storkos swooped down and landed in front of Leafos, still looking panicked.

"SIDOSWASSTANDINGOVERTHEREAND-" Storkos flailed her arms, terrified.

Leafos held up a hand to silence her. "Slow down, Storkos! What happened?!?! Is Sidos okay?!?"

Storkos took a moment to catch her breath. "I saw the garden get destroyed, so I dropped my eggs and came down here to try and stop the Ruffians, but it was too late!" Storkos' voice caught, but she kept trying to sound strong. "Then Sidos came out and…and…" Storkos swallowed, obviously fighting back tears.

Leafos' eyes grew as wide as a Galagoogoo's. "Don't tell me he disappeared too."

"He…kind of did…but I saw where he went…" Storkos was obviously upset, yet she still tried to keep her superhero demeanor. She was standing with her hands on her hips and her chin held high, yet her voice continued to catch. "Some crazy guy with a red mask came out of the jungle, grabbed one of Sidos' Shellybeans away from him, and turned it red and black! The Shellybean looked rather sinister, and the crazy man and the red and black Shellybean started to go after Sidos…so…Sidos…" Storkos lost her confidant demeanor. She hung her head and dropped her arms to her sides. "Ran into the swamp…"

"He WHAT?!" Leafos exclaimed, covering her mouth in alarm. "B-but…how?!?! There's no bridge!"

"He jumped."

"How? His legs are so-" Leafos shook her head, trying to regain her composure. "This is insane! Storkos, try and find him! Mum and Dad will have heart attacks if they come back with both of their sons gone!"

Storkos nodded, eyes wide. Then she got her superhero demeanor back, saluting before she flew off.

Author's Comments:

Tori: Can you tell that I rushed?

Lizzie: Well, Tori…there's not much new to be said. Except for Storkos being loud. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Comments:

Tori: Aww…Lizzie wrote this one…it's so cute.

Lizzie: …I don't do cute. D:

Storkos flew low to the tops of the stunted trees, scanning the mucky ground for a flash of blue; his hair would be the most prominent thing in the dull swamp.

Wait, was that him?

She swooped down, but it was only a Shellybean. Storkos shook her head and almost flew away, but she suddenly realized it wasn't black-and-white. This was one of Sidos' Shellybeans!

The Shellybean squeaked a few times and continued it's slow crawl to a derelict old tree. The tree had seen much better days; the whole thing was leaning rather precariously to the left. Storkos wouldn't have given the tree a second thought if it weren't for the quiet sobbing.

"…Sidos?" She asked as she ducked into the musty old tree, avoiding a rather thick clump of Arocknid-webs.

"…Thorkoth?" There was a loud sniff and Sidos popped into view over a tree branch. "That you?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah!" She felt like a real superhero…but why did she feel so empty inside?

Sidoth toddled over to his sister and hugged her tightly, burying his face in her poofy dress. She hugged him as well and they stood in a silence that was broken only by the occasional sniff from little Sidos.

"I was so worried…" Storkos said at last. "I saw you being chased by a man in a red mask and you ran into the swamp…"

"That man ith crazy." Sidos crossed his arms. Several Shellybeans crawled up his arms and onto the top of his mask. "He callth himthelf Dathardoth."

"But…you're OK, right?"

"I'm fine…" Sidos looked unsure.

"You didn't get hurt at all?"

Sidos shook his head. "I am fine."

Storkos looked fairly relieved. "Stardos hasn't come back yet?"

Sidos shook his head. "No." He lied.

"Why don't you come back with me? We can go with Leafos and look for him."

"No…" Sidos looked indecisive.

"Hm?" Storkos turned around. She had almost left.

"No. I'm thaying here." He said firmly, his mind suddenly made up.

"…You sure?"

Sidos nodded. "I don't want to go back... You go, Thorkoth."

"Sidos…" Storkos looked back at him, a little boy alone in an abandoned tree, surrounded by Shellybeans. The sun shone in for a moment and the air was filled with sparkling bits of dust.

"Don't…don't tell anyone I'm here…" Sidos said quietly. "I want to be left alone…"

"…You sure?' Storkos asked. "I'm sure we can sort things out…"

Sidos slowly shook his head.

Storkos smiled slowly. "If you need anything…absolutely anything…just call for me, OK?"

Sidos nodded and Storkos turned to leave, but was suddenly grabbed from behind. Sidos sobbed a little as he buried his head in her dress again. Storkos held back tears. Superheroes didn't cry.

Sidos slowly let go and walked back out of the light.

Storkos gave him a last grim grin and left.

Storkos let herself cry as she flew back. Superheroes could cry…as long as nobody saw them.

Author's Comments:

Tori: See what I mean? hugs Sidos

SIDOS: OO Get thith thcary lady away from me…

Lizzie: Yup. I had more fun with the pain and violence. Ah well, at least I got the job done…


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Comments:

Tori: All good things come to an end. Though the ending isn't all that good in my opinion. XD I wrote it

Lizzie: Well…yeah. It's tiny.

Leafos' face grew hopeful when she saw Storkos fly out of the swamp. All hope faded, however, when she saw that Storkos looked distraught when she swooped down and landed on the ground in front of Leafos.

"What happened? Did you find him?" Leafos asked, a small bit of hope still finding its way into her voice.

Storkos shook her head. "He was nowhere to be found…" she lied. As worried as she was about the safety of her younger brother, she couldn't break a promise. What kind of hero would she be then?

Leafos looked absolutely devastated when she heard her sister say that. "Did we…lose him…too?" she said after a very long silence.

Storkos kept up her act by biting her lip and nodding.

"Oh no…Dad is going to be so upset…" Leafos sniffled. "You know how proud he was of our brothers…and…there won't be anyone to inherit the garden now…" She rubbed tears from her eyes.

Storkos looked down at the dried ground in despair. "If we're lucky, someone will come along…"

Leafos nodded. "I guess…all we can do…is wait…"

Author's Comments:

Tori: AND THEN YOU COME ALONG TO TAKE OVER THE GARDEN AND ALL IS WELL. EXCEPT JARDINIERO BRAGS A LOT.

Stay tuned for our epilogue! D

Lizzie: …THE END. YAY.

Oh Jardiniero…you silly boasting old man whose every second line is praise for yourself... –shakes head-


	10. Epilogue

Jardiniero

Jardiniero returned to the garden a month after it was destroyed. He was devastated when he saw what happened to the garden, and even more devastated when he heard what had happened to his sons.

He had lost the use of his legs due to an accident at sea (Lester had given him a fake map!). He lost something more important, though…his wife. Stardos, Leafos, Storkos, and Sidos' mother was swept out to sea when the ship crashed against shallow rocks. She hasn't returned, but Jardiniero still hopes that she will someday.

Jardiniero is looking for someone to take over his garden and restore it to its former glory…perhaps you qualify?

Dastardos

Dastardos decided to hide in plain sight; right next to garden he spent his childhood in. He became a sort of grim-reaper for piñata, killing weak or ill ones and stealing their life candy to bring back home to Magnar, who continued to live with Dastardos in secret. If Magnar was ever to be found, Dastardos' identity would be discovered soon afterwards so he laid low in the twisted tree they both called home. Only two people knew of his true identity (And he was determined to keep it that way); Pester and Seedos, and Dastardos made sure his little brother would keep his newly protected mouth shut. Both Pester and Dastardos began to work together, Dastardos giving Pester the leftover candy from the recently-deceased piñata.

Sidos

Sidos continued to live in the swamp with just his Shellybeans (and occasionally Storkos) for company. Everyone except for Storkos thought he had met his end. Oh, how wrong they were.

The fact that he spent more time than he usually did with his Shellybeans caused him to…pick up a few of their interests, and he developed a fascination with seeds and began to collect them. His fascination slowly grew into obsession.

Sidos outgrew his lisp a few months after he turned eleven, much to his delight. He didn't want to regain his lisp by knocking out his front teeth again, so he added a mouth onto his mask.

After a short while, Sidos grew to loathe his old name because of all of the horrible memories attached to it. He decided to rename himself…and what better thing to name himself after than his favorite things in the world? He began to call himself Seedos.

Seedos finally left the swamp after a bridge was built across it, connecting the swamp to the rest of the island. Everyone was shocked to see that he was still alive, but their shock was quickly replaced with detestation for him. Seedos' constant yammering about seeds was enough to drive anyone off the deep end.

Now, seven years after the incident, Seedos hands out free seeds to any gardener (or aspiring gardener) who talks to him. He still lives in the swamp with his Shellybeans and his seed collection grows larger with each passing day.

Storkos

Storkos took care of Sidos when he was hiding in the swamp, keeping her mouth shut about him being there.

Today, Storkos continues to do her job delivering eggs to gardeners whose piñatas are expecting babies.

Sometimes she misses eating eggs for breakfast…

Leafos

…um…well…you know what happened to her.


End file.
